wagnerthewalrusfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Merry Walrus
A Very Merry Walrus is the 14th episode of Wagner the Walrus, Season 2. It is the first Christmas special of Wagner the Walrus. Plot Santa Wagner and his friends celebrate the Walrus holiday. Song A Very Merry Walrus to You Characters * Wagner (as Santa Wagner and the Walrus Tree) * Finley * Danube * Jane * Willy * Nunolk * Berg * Meika * Fuzzy * Snowball * Professor van Duke * Police Bobby * Principal Paisley * Doris * Hannah * Olivia * Tatum * Oreote * Boris * Muncher * Zachary * One * Two * Three * Four * Five * Six * Seven * Eight * Nine * Ten * Eleven * Twelve * Thirteen * Fourteen * Fifteen * Sixteen * Seventeen * Eighteen * Nineteen * Twenty * Twenty-One * Twenty-Two * Twenty-Five * Thirty * Forty * Fifty * Sixty * Seventy * Eighty * Ninety * One Hundred * Wagner (as a statue) * Finley (as a statue) * Danube (as a statue) * Jane (as a statue) * Willy (as a statue) * Nunolk (as a statue) * Berg (as a statue) * Meika (as a statue) * Fuzzy (as a statue) * Snowball (as a statue) * Professor van Duke (as a statue) * Police Bobby (as a statue) * Principal Paisley (as a statue) * Doris (as a statue) * Hannah (as a statue) * Olivia (as a statue) * Tatum (as a statue) * Oreote (as a statue) * Boris (as a statue) * Muncher (as a statue) * Zachary (as a statue) * One (as a statue) * Two (as a statue) * Three (as a statue) * Four (as a statue) * Five (as a statue) * Ten (as a statue) * Twelve (as a statue) * Fifteen (as a statue) * Twenty (as a statue) * Twenty-Five (as a statue) Trivia * This episode takes place in the church from Two’s A Crowd, but the statues of Caillou's family are tooken down because some of the Arctic Gang such as Wagner doesn't care for Caillou and the others such as Ten don't like Caillou, being replaced by statues of the entire Arctic Gang, along with some Numberblocks. The statues appear on stands with the characters' names printed on the stands. * At the end of the episode, everyone breaks the fourth wall by singing A Very Merry Walrus to You to the viewer. * There are two Wagners in this episode. Santa Wagner and the Walrus Tree. The Walrus Tree does not sing the song. Instead, it is the Christmas tree. * The Walrus Tree is another alter-ego for Wagner. * This is the 5th episode to feature characters from Numberblocks. The biggest Numberblock in this episode is 100. * This episode is based on the Club Penguin party of the same name. * The credits take place in the night sky with the Wagner the Walrus logo as a constellation, and the Walrus Castle, the Arctic School, the Balancing See-saw, the Portal to Numberland, and other objects seen in the Canadian Arctic. * This episode is based off the Numberblocks episode "More to Explore", where everyone sings at the end, and the main protagonist says a end quote, this being Wagner saying "Merry Walrus to all!" * Everyone appears in this episode. * Some of the scenes take place outside, where you can see the Walrus Castle, the Arctic School, the Balancing See-saw, the Portal to Numberland, and other objects seen in the Canadian Arctic. Category:Everyone’s Here! Category:Specials Category:Episodes with a song Category:Episodes where someone breaks the fourth walll Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes with One Category:Episodes with Two Category:Episodes with Three Category:Episodes with Four Category:Episodes with Five Category:Episodes with Boris